


Sleepy

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Day At The Beach, Drawing, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 06:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19901296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The group takes a trip to the beach on a cold day, Virgil sleeps and Logan draws him? I don't know how to summarize this it really has no plot





	Sleepy

The sky was darkened by clouds rolling in over the horizon. A cold wind blew, making Virgil shiver. Patton said he had checked the weather, and that the chance of rain was low, but it looked an awful lot like it was going to storm. It wasn’t a good day for the beach. Roman had refused to be beaten by the weather, though, so here they were. Roman and Patton were in the water, splashing each other and laughing. How they weren’t freezing was a mystery to Logan. He had refused to get in the water, opting instead to stay on the blankets with his sketchbook, and Virgil had stayed too, curled up against Logan’s side. He’d been floating in and out of sleep for hours, the sound of the waves and Logan’s steady breathing lulling him to sleep again and again.  
“Virgil! Logan!” yelled Roman from the water. “Come join us!”  
Virgil and Logan shared a look. “No thanks, Princey!” Virgil called back. “I’d rather not freeze to death, although it is a compelling offer!” Logan shook his head at the two. “That response was weaker than usual,” he observed.   
“Well, I’m tireder than usual,” he replied, stifling a yawn. “Why’d Pat think today was good for this?” he mumbled, hands shaking. He may have been wrapped in a blanket and his hoodie, but he was still freezing.  
“That is beyond me. It wouldn’t surprise me if they get sick after this, and quite possibly you and I as well. And that was terrible grammar,” said Logan. He put his pencil down in favor of running his fingers through Virgil’s hair, coaxing him back to sleep. He pushed his glasses up his nose, watching Virgil. His hair was in his face, as usual, but the dark eyeshadow under his eyes was missing, and natural bags cradled his eyes. Logan frowned. Virgil really did need to sleep more, this was probably good for him. Once his breathing evened out, Logan returned to his drawing, trying to pass the time until the other two were ready to go. He kept finding himself distracted, though, eyes drifting down to study Virgil. He glanced back at his sketch of the stars, and flipped the page, putting it on hold. If he was going to look at Virgil anyway, he might as well make something of it.   
Virgil chose that moment to wake up again, and Logan sighed. “My neck hurts,” he whined, lifting his head from Logan’s side. He stretched, and flopped down perpendicular to Logan across the blanket, his head in Logan’s lap. He tucked his legs up close to him, moving around to get comfortable.   
Logan rolled his eyes, fighting back a smile. “Of course your neck hurts, I could have told you that. Laying on another person isn’t very supportive,” he said. Virgil just huffed, closing his eyes. Logan picked his sketchbook back up, watching Virgil for a moment to make sure he was sleeping.   
He brought his pencil to the paper, sketching out an outline of the other’s jaw. He worked on the outline for a while, tensing every time Virgil stirred. He reached out, brushing the purple bangs out of Virgil’s face so he could see his face. Logan took the blanket that had been draped across both of them and spread it out over Virgil, knowing he was probably cold. He would be the last person to say Virgil didn’t need more sleep, but if he didn’t wake up soon, he wouldn’t sleep that night. He started on the eyes, trying to focus on the way his eyelashes cast shadows across his cheeks in the light. The bags under his eyes were difficult, and Logan debated just leaving them out. No, he decided, they were a part of Virgil, he couldn’t just leave them out because it was hard to capture the depths of color in grayscale. He returned to the paper, adding long, dark lines under Virgil’s eyes until he was at least somewhat happy with the result. The rest of the face went quickly, and he switched to working on Virgil’s hair. The way it swooped before dropping in front of his face, and stuck up in the back where he had been laying on it.   
He wouldn’t say he was very in touch with his emotions, but the drawings helped. They never really looked right until he thought about what he loved about the subject. Drawings of Virgil were never really Virgil, at least not until Logan drew in the anxiety, the love for those around him, the exhaustion. Drawings of Roman weren’t really Roman, not unless he sketched the creativity, the drama, the chaos. Patton wasn’t really Patton, not without the energy, the caring nature, the way he made everything feel like home. He knew it sounded stupid, that he drew the parts of their personalities, but he didn’t know how else to describe it. He drew them with love, although he’d never admit it. He had an image to keep up.   
Patton and Roman bounded out of the ocean as Logan put the finishing touches on the sketch. “Ooh, is that Virgil?” Patton asks, smiling. Roman was behind him, arms wrapped around Patton’s waist.  
“Yes, but be quiet,” Logan said. “He is sleeping. Are you two ready to go home?”  
Roman yawned, nodding. Logan nodded, acknowledging Roman’s response as he leaned down to Virgil, combing his hair with his fingers and talking in a quiet voice to wake him up. Virgil stirred, having not been in a very deep sleep. “Lo?” he mumbled, and Logan nodded.   
“It’s time to go, love. You can sleep on the way home, though, if you want.”   
Virgil sat up, rubbing his eyes. “No.”   
Logan looked at him. “Virgil, we have to go home.”  
“Too tired,” he said, wrapping his arms around Logan’s neck and burying his face in the other’s chest.  
“Aww, is somebody sleepy?” Roman teased, earning a middle finger from Virgil. “Gosh, so rude!” he said, faking offense.   
Logan groaned, trying and failing to pull Virgil off of him. “You aren’t getting up on your own, are you?” he said. Virgil shook his head. Logan nodded, not surprised. “Fine. Guess I’ll just have to carry you.” Virgil just shrugged. He must really have been tired, thought Logan. Normally he would have protested much more, or at all. He hoisted Virgil up into his arms, and the other hardly moved, just shifting to adjust to the new position.   
“How long has he been asleep?” asked Patton, smiling brightly.   
“Off and on all day,” said Logan, smiling down at Virgil, who just burrowed into Logan’s shirt.  
Patton and Roman grabbed the two blankets, and the sketchbook, as Logan’s arms were full. He was kind of glad they were leaving. It was cold, he had to admit. With Roman throwing one last longing look towards the sea, they started the trek back to the car, Patton and Roman, hand in hand, leading the way.


End file.
